


Housesitting

by Archangel_Beth



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen, No Plot, Silly, no smut either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal, February 28th, 2004. A small bit of fluff with no resolution.





	Housesitting

Ginji flopped back on the wonderfully soft cushions of the couch. "Aaaa! Ban-chan! This is a wonderful job!" he called out. "Hevn-san is so wonderful letting us house-sit her apartment!"

There was a silence from the kitchen, where Ban had vanished earlier.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji sat up, hoping that some horrible dark monster hadn't mysteriously appeared to attack, on their very first day.

There was a muttering.

"Ban-chan?"

A cry of "SNAKE BITE" emitted from the kitchen. There was a sound of tortured plastic rending, and shortly afterward, a flow of white spurted out into Ginji's face.

Ginji picked the plastic ring off his nose, milk dripping, and carried it back into the kitchen where the new milk container had just lost to the invincible Ban-sama. "Ban-chan, I need a towel."

Shortly afterward, Ginji was rinsing milk from his shirt in the sink, while Ban attacked stray spills with a towel.

The doorbell rang. Ginji looked up at the clock. "Ah, the delivery! Hevn-san said it would be here by now!" Shirtless, he trotted out of the kitchen to the front door, and opened it.

The delivery-man adjusted his black hat with one hand, the other gloved palm holding out a small box. "Mmm, Ginji-kun."

Ginji slammed the door and pressed his back against it for a moment before remembering Akabane's scalpels, and then jumped over the couch and ran for the bathroom.

Ban poked his head out. "Ginji?"

The slam of the bathroom door answered him.

Perplexed, Ban headed for the front door himself. Perhaps Ginji had been overcome by the rich lunch Hevn had bought for them before offering them the apartment-sitting job. He opened the door.

A single grey eye crinkled in amusement, visible through the slit of the hat. "Ban-kun. Are you here to accept delivery for Hevn-san?"

Slamming the door and sprinting for the bathroom had some appeal, but Akabane probably wouldn't go away. Ban curled his mouth in a smirk. "Yes. But if you want a fight as well..."

"Oh, no, Ban-kun." A white-gloved finger wagged gently back and forth, while the other hand continued to hold out the small package. "Hevn-san would be sad."

_You care what Hevn thinks?_ came to mind as a question. Hevn's bosom came to mind as an answer. Ban had a momentary thought of a dark cloak being cast aside and Hevn in satin sheets, then shook his head violently to get rid of the image.

With that smooth, vaguely amused voice, Akabane murmured, "Do you accept delivery, Ban-kun?"

Scowling, Ban took the package, and set it down on the table next to the door. Akabane produced a small notepad. "Please do sign for delivery, Ban-kun."

Ban did, wary for tricks. "You're not going to fight us anymore?"

"Oh, not here, Ban-kun." Akabane tucked the notepad away. "It is her apartment." He turned in a swirl of black cloak, and walked away -- with the obligatory glance over his shoulder as he adjusted his hat. "I will see you soon, Ban-kun. I am glad you are doing well."

Shaking his head at the minor miracle, Ban closed the door. He looked for the package, to find Ginji examining it.

"Ban-chan, it's got electricity in it. Is it supposed to do that?"

Grabbing his partner by the arm -- the package falling to the carpet -- Ban flung the door open and sprinted out. It would be just their luck if Hevn's apartment got blown up on their first day...


End file.
